


Fighting

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Multi, but also a bit of fluff, so much angst because of the foghting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92





	Fighting

You were the first to wake this morning. A rare occurrence since you weren’t a morning person. Especially after an active night like the last one. You slipped out of bed as carefully as you could since you didn’t want to wake Jared and Gen.

 

The first stop you made was to Odette's room. You heard a few noises over the baby monitor. Not loud enough to be concerning, but you still wanted to check on her. Sure enough as you looked into her crib, the little one was wide awake.  

 

“Hey there Odette,” you cooed as you lifted her into your arms. She smiled at you and made to grab your hair but you caught her hand before she could. “Don’t want you tearing my hair out.”

 

Giving her a kiss on the cheek you brought her over to the changing table to change her diaper and dress her into day clothes. This took you only a few minutes since you were already used to it after the last time you were in Austin. Odette was an easy child in that regard too. She was happy when you blew some raspberries on her belly and didn’t mind the changing at all. It also had the added bonus of making her laugh, which always made you happy yourself.

 

With Odette in your arms once again, you made your way to Tom’s room next to see that he was still sleeping. The trip to New York and back in such a short amount of time was exhausting to him. Otherwise he would have been awake already. His brother was the same as you checked on him. 

 

You made your way downstairs and to the kitchen. Since everyone was still asleep you wanted to make breakfast for all of them. It’s been a long time since you made them your special waffles. 

 

Before you got started on the batter, you prepared a bottle for Odette. She needed to be fed after all. 

 

“You’re a hungry little girl, aren’t you,” you said to her as you gave her the bottle. She drank eagerly at it and after a few minutes the bottle was drained, which made you chuckle. “Someone really was hungry. You’re just like your dad.”

 

You let Odette burp over your shoulder and got her seated in her high chair with a few toys so that you could prepare the waffle batter. The radio began to play Christmas Music as you turned it on which only served to lighten your mood. 

 

As you put the first load of batter on the waffle iron you heard twin footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later Tom and Shep stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Y/N!” they said in union and barreled towards you to give you a hug.

 

“Good morning to you too,” you answered as you returned their hug. “Can you set the table? I’m making waffles.”

 

“Yay! Waffles!” cheered Tom. Shep did the same and together they set the table with the plates and silverware you already set out on the counter.

 

The first batch of waffles was soon done and you started to make coffee and hot chocolate for the boys. After they set the table they played with their sister for a bit, waiting patiently for breakfast to be ready.

 

“Tom?” you asked after the coffee was done. “Can you wake your parents up please?”

 

“Sure!” he responded and was out of the kitchen in a flash. 

 

You chuckled as you brought the plate with the waffles to the table. They were always so eager to please you, especially just before Christmas.

 

“Do you want your hot chocolate in your Ninja Turtle mug, Shep?” you asked the boy and he nodded with enthusiasm. Why did you even bother to ask? He always wanted to have that cup. 

 

A few minutes later, Tom returned with his parents in tow just as you sat down the whipped cream on the table. Perfect timing.

  
“Good morning,” yawned Jared as he came over to you to give a you a kiss.

 

“Morning,” you returned and smiled against his lips. “I guess you slept well?”

 

“Never better,” he breathed and kissed you again. This time a bit deeper. You sighed as you broke apart. 

 

“Sit down or the waffles will get cold.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He was always hungry after all.

 

“Good morning, Y/N,” Gen greeted  as she gave you a kiss too. 

 

“Hey,” you smiled at her.

 

“You didn’t need to do all this.”

 

“I wanted to. It’s been awhile since I made you my famous waffles after all.”

 

“True,” Gen chuckled, sitting down beside her husband.

 

“Eat up!” you encouraged them as you sat down too. “There is enough for everyone.”

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, you all decided to have a lazy day at home since everyone was still exhausted from your trip to New York. Even the kids weren’t up to much. So you spent the time until lunch playing board games and after that watching some movies while drinking some hot chocolate and eating a few snacks. 

 

Towards the evening, Tom and Shep decided they wanted to watch Pinocchio, so everyone settled under the fuzzy blankets again; the boys already in their PJ’s and Odette already asleep in her room. 

 

The first song began to play and since it was a Disney Movie, you couldn’t resist but sing along under your breath, and even though you tried to be quiet, Jared still caught it and gave you little grin in response. You just shrugged and smiled back.

 

“How do you wish upon a star?” Shep asked after the first song was over.

 

“You need to wait until it gets dark. The legend says that if you wish upon the first star that appears at night your wish will come true. But you’re not allowed to tell anyone your wish or you will jinx it and the wish will not come true,” Gen explained as she pulled her son closer. 

 

Shep said nothing for a moment, deep in thought.

 

“Could we try that tomorrow?” he finally asked, looking at his mother.

 

“Sure,” Gen answered, kissing him on his hair.

 

“What do you want to wish for, buddy?” and just got a stare for his effort.

 

“You’re not supposed to tell your wish, Daddy. I want my wish to come true!”

 

Jared chuckled. “Yes, of course. Sorry buddy.”

 

“It’s okay, Daddy. You can make a wish too!”

 

Jared pulled you closer to him in response.

 

“And I know what I will wish for,” he whispered in your ear. His breath hit your skin and made you shiver, but you tried to concentrate on the movie.

 

No one said anything else and you settled in to enjoy the film, still pressed against Jared.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, the boys were already in bed and you, Jared and Gen were cuddled together under the blankets. Quiet Christmas music played in the background and you just enjoyed your time together.

 

“Do you want to know what I would wish for from the star?” Jared asked suddenly while playing with your hair.

 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to tell?” you responded and looked at him. Gen did the same as she laid her head on your shoulder from your other side.

 

“Well, since I didn’t make my wish yet it shouldn’t count.”

 

“So shoot!” You were getting curious now.

 

He swept a strand of your hair from your face but didn’t look you in the eyes. You frowned a bit, waiting for his answer.

 

“For you to move in with us,” he finally said.

 

You froze, not knowing what to do. You had this conversation before and it didn’t end well. There was no chance that this time would be any better. Dread began to build in your stomach.

 

“Jared….” you started and then stopped. How were you supposed to respond to that?

 

“I think it’s time. Long overdue even.”

 

“He is right, Y/N,” Gen agreed. “We miss you when you're not here, the kids miss you. And there’s plenty of room here.”

 

You stayed silent, overwhelmed by them both.

 

“We really want you to move in with us,” Jared encouraged.

 

You sighed. “I just… I just can’t. Not just yet. I need a bit more time? Please?” you asked and looked first at your boyfriend then at Gen.

 

“You told us that last time and that was months ago,” Jared responded, his voice getting harsh.

 

“I know, and I’m sorry, but it’s not that easy Jared and you know it. I have my job and all my family up there,” you tried to explain. Those were just excuses and you knew it. Just like Gen and Jared did and he wouldn’t have it.

 

“We’re your family too! At least that’s what you tell us all the time. And the job shouldn’t be a problem; you can resign and search for something here after you moved in with us. It’s not like we don’t have the money to support you for a few months.”

 

“That’s just it! I don’t want to live off of your money. Most of your fans already think that I’m a gold digger and a homewrecker. That would just support their claim,” you snapped.

 

“To hell with what the fans say. This is our life and our relationship. They don’t have any say in it.” Jared stood up, too agitated to stay seated.

 

“This is also something I need to do for myself. Please, you have to understand that,” you pleaded but didn’t think that he would have it. You stalled, not only because you wanted to find a job first but you were also afraid. Afraid that moving in would make Gen and Jared realise that they didn’t want you in their relationship anymore. Living permanently would be so different from only visiting them for a few weeks or days every other month. Even if Jared was in Vancouver most of the time. They didn’t know that you still had insecurities about this relationship and you didn’t want to burden them with it. You just loved them too much to lose them. A life without them and the kids was unimaginable at this point.

 

“No, I don’t understand. Gen is staying home too. Why can’t you do the same and help her with the kids?”

 

“Because Gen is a stay at home mum. That’s different.”

 

“How so?”

 

Maybe now was the time to tell them about your plan? You didn’t want to fight after all but your insecurities won the war that raged in your head and you said something very different.

 

“Because their are her kids, not mine!” you nearly yelled. 

 

Silence. The only thing audible was the Christmas music that still played in the background.

 

Jared looked at you, hurt evident in his eyes

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” you tried but he raised his hand to stop any further explanation from you.

 

“Yes you did,” he croaked.

 

“Jared, please,” you reached out to take his hand but he pulled away. Not only that but he actually turned away from your which nearly broke your heart.

 

“I’m going to bed,” explained Jared quietly and without another glance at you he made his way up the stairs.

 

You watched him disappear around the corner and turned to your girlfriend.

 

“Gen,” you started.

 

“No, I don’t want to hear it,” she interrupted with a cold voice and stood up. “I think you should rethink your priorities in this relationship. Do you even want to be with us?”

 

“Of course! I love you Gen, you have to believe that.”

 

“Well, you're not really doing a good job in proving that at the moment.” She left you alone in the living room.

 

You were only able to stare after her, unable to form any words to stop her. You swore you could actually hear your heart breaking.

 

Tears began to form in your eyes and you sat down on the couch.

 

What had you done?

 

The End


End file.
